The Day Hitomi Lily Met Uchiha Obito
by M.o.B.Fan-Girl109
Summary: This story, once again, has my own character. And she falls in-love with OBITO!


_The Day Hitomi Lily Met Uchiha Obito_

_By: PrincessHinata14_

It was a cool, crisp spring morning and I was still running from my previous village. I had been running for a few weeks now and I was beginning to grow weary of this. My name is Hitomi Lily and I am an ex-member of Suna. I have hazel brown eyes and brunette hair that is down to the middle of my back and streaked with natural blonde highlights. I always wore my brothers' old heart necklace. I had never met my brother but before my parents died, they told me as much as they needed to so I could go to him and be safe. Little did I know, my brother is Sasori and he's a member of the organization known as the Akatsuki. I came closer and closer to the gates that took me to Konoha.

'_A terrible place to be when you are alone Lily, my daughter' _my father always told me. I rushed into there but I ran into a boy around my age with black hair that was as black as a raven's feathers. His eyes were as black as coal and his outfit was a white as snow kimono top and black pants with a purple belt around his waist. I saw him look at me as his eyes looked into mine as if to read my expression or something.

"W-Who are you?" I asked the boy who looked at me again and slowly took his eyes off me as the gates began to open. I heard many people shout his name and he remained as emotionless as a person could ever get. Everyone suddenly turned to me and I got up off the ground, not realizing I was sitting on the ground in the first place.

"Oh my gosh," a pink haired girl began to say, "this girl is completely injured. Naruto…Hinata, go get Tsunade-sensei and tell her to get over here now please." Two people left; it was just me and a few others who remained there and all of a sudden a boy with lavender eyes walked over to me. I was really shy, especially if I did not know where I was or if I didn't know anything about the people. The boy with lavender eyes took me to the hospital and told the pink haired girl, whose name was Sakura apparently, that he was going to be with me and to tell Tsunade-san where we were. She nodded and we left the others behind.

"So girl," he began, "I believe I should introduce myself. I am Hyuuga Neji, a chuunin of the Leaf Village. What might I ask is your name? I can tell that you are from a different village due to your headband around your neck. What village and what is your name?" I was beginning to get scared because I had only been here once to visit my uncle Hatake Kakashi.

"I-I am Hitomi Lily of Suna. I came here hopefully to stay a while so I can see if anyone knows my uncle." I told Neji as he began to flinch as a girl with brunette colored hair came up and hugged Neji.

"Tenten, I told you I do not wish to date you. I have never liked you as more than a friend so go away or at least help Lily-chan around the village after Tsunade-san is through helping her heal." Neji told the girl who frowned and looked at me. I looked away until a beautiful woman in her twenties came with the blonde haired boy and shy brunette standing beside her.

"Lily, I thought I recognized you. I am Tsunade, the village's new Hokage. Naruto and Hinata will help you find Kakashi and you may stay as long as you need to. Oh yes I forgot…the blonde boy is Uzumaki Naruto and the shy brunette is Hyuuga Hinata. I will check on you in a few days to see how you are doing. But before you leave, let me heal you ok?" she said as I took off my shirt and let her heal my wounds that I had. Of course, I didn't do this willingly due to the guys around. I looked up and Tsunade-san told the guys to leave and they left.

After that was done, all three of us left to find Kakashi but we couldn't find him due to the boy I had seen earlier, stopping us and taking me to the forest with him. Naruto and Hinata left me alone with him because they trusted him enough so they went to the ramen place I had seen earlier. The boy apparently saw the fear in my eyes because he chuckled a bit and let go of my wrist and let me fall freely to the ground.

"So we have a new girl around the village? What is your name? Oh right, I am not being kind. I am Uchiha Sasuke, the boy that lost his entire clan to the one person he admired most…Uchiha Itachi. Well are you going to tell me your name or not?!" I looked into his eyes and I slowly stood up as I began to feel like falling again so I grabbed the tree trunk and slowly began to stand.

I looked away and felt a presence that seemed so familiar yet I didn't want to reveal it to Uchiha-san. It was Hidan, one of the Akatsuki members. The Akatsuki have been the reason why I have lived in fear and ran for all my life. I looked at the tree where he was and he looked into my eyes and I fell unconscious, then I was taken from Uchiha-san and the village.

I awoke later on to find I was back in the Akatsuki lair, I had only been here once but I knew this place all too well. Deidara, the blonde haired Akatsuki member, came up to me and played with my hair. I slapped his hand, hard, away from me. I had managed to tick him off the last time I was here by calling him a girl but he quickly calmed down when a red haired boy came and hit him on the head, telling him to be quiet or Leader was going to wake up from resting.

That managed to shut him up real quick and I was taken to a room by a boy named Tobi, I still want to know what he's hiding behind the mask. Anyways, Tobi-kun and I got to be friends real quick and I began to trust people again. The red haired boy came up to me one day while I was playing with Tobi-kun and told me the Leader wished to speak with me. For some odd reason, I felt as if I knew the red haired boy and I felt he knew me as well. I was walking with the red haired boy when I bumped into Uchiha Itachi and I fell on my butt.

"Itachi-san…I'm sorry. I was headed to Leader-san because--" I began but Uchiha Itachi stopped me mid-sentence. He grabbed me and pushed me into Tobi-kun's room. Tobi-kun helped me up and all of a sudden, I felt a demonic presence coming from Tobi. I began to walk out of Tobi-kun's room, but I was grabbed and forced back in. I looked at Tobi-kun and I swore I saw the Sharingan.

"T-Tobi-kun? I--" I was cut off mid-sentence by Tobi-kun's lips pressed against mine and he shoved me against the wall, with his body pressed against mine. He stopped for a second to explain things. I was just so caught up that I began to mutter a name.

"U-Uchiha O-Obito," I began, "is that your true identity? I m-mean is that who Tobi-kun really is?" He just laughed, a laugh that made the worst of demons sound like angels from heaven. I was beginning to get scared until Uchiha Obito put his mask on. He spoke before he put it back on though.

"My little angel," he began, "you will be mine soon enough. If you know what's good for you, you won't tell anyone who I am. Got it? Now pretend everything's alright because Leader is coming." He slipped his mask back on and Leader-san bust through the door. He seemed really angry with me, but decided against showing it. Leader-san had asked me to join the Akatsuki when I was alone in my own little area no one in Konoha knew about. I had to give it some thought, but he said if I didn't go willingly, I'd join forcefully. I ended up joining quickly after Leader-san went to get Itachi-san. I enjoyed being Tobi-kun's partner, but now that I know who he is, I just don't think I can do that. I went to Leader-san's room to listen to what he had to say before I was held up by Uchiha Obito.

"What kept you from coming straight to my room, like I instructed." Leader-san was looking mad, but he decided against showing it. Man, what is with these guys? The minute they lose the female of the group on a mission, they want another one to fill in her place. But, why me? I mean, I'm only a Chuunin. I was about to tell Leader-san about Uchiha Obito when a knock came to the door.

"State your reason for interrupting me during Lily-san's assignment." Tobi-kun said who he was and stated his reason and Leader-san called him in as well. Tobi-kun came in and looked at me and smirked under his mask, awaiting what may happen tonight. I just smiled softly and turned my attention to our Leader, who was awaiting us to listen to what he had to say.

"Did Tobi-kun and I do something wrong, Leader-san?" I asked quietly, as if I were afraid to upset him even more. Leader-san nodded at my question and Tobi-kun just kept humming, as if he had already seen this coming. I intertwined my fingers with Tobi-kun's as he gripped a little tighter, telling me Uchiha Obito was in control. My hazel brown eyes just looked into Leader-san's as he told us that we had an upcoming mission in a few days and also that I was to move my stuff in Tobi-kun's room, since Leader-san found out that some of the males in the lair LOVED to watch me sleep and do _things_ to me while I was asleep. So, I was officially stuck as Tobi-kun's roommate, unless I wanted to stay with Leader-san….YOU. We walked out, fingers still intertwined as we walked to mine and Tobi-kun's room. When we arrived, he threw me on his bed and took his mask off.

"My my, what have we here? Did Leader-san already assign us to stay in the same room together, like I knew he would have? Tobi shouldn't have said anything, but then again…Tobi wouldn't be a 'good boy' if he had not said anything." Uchiha Obito just smirked as he looked into my hazel brown eyes and kissed me softly at first then went further to kiss me deeper. I fought to struggle in his grip as he gripped tighter and I tried screaming but felt myself getting quite restless. I knew he was using his Sharingan to make me less of a challenge for him to handle, so I began to willingly give in. He knew why I was giving in so easily, so he decided to play with his new toy a little longer instead of going in for the attack. As he shifted himself comfortably, I was thinking of plans to escape. Him, sensing this, laughed once more. I shivered in fear at that laugh, I hated that laugh so much.

"Ah, now why would you want to run away, my flower? Does this," he ran a light finger up my leg as I shivered once more, "not please you?" I shook my head. I didn't trust my voice in case he were to figure out that I wanted this, somewhere DEEP down…I wanted this to actually happen. Oh boy, what was I getting myself into? "S-Stop, Obito-san, please…cut it out. I do not want you and I do not want this to happen." He smirked, then leaned down. His lips captured mine once more in a kiss, making me kiss back as he began to fumble with my jacket. I began to move around, trying to escape before he went further. He shook his head at me, telling me silently to stay still.


End file.
